herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuki Segawa
Mizuki Segawa is a major supporting character in the manga and anime series Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor. She is a 17-year old high school student and the romantic foil of series protagonist Sho Fukamachi. Initially oblivious to Sho's affection towards her and his struggles as the Guyver, Mizuki would become more aware of Sho's efforts and his feelings as the series continues. History Early life Mizuki and her brother Tetsuro had been friends and neighbours of the Fukamachi family since they were young children. Attending Narisawa High School together, Sho and Mizuki worked with each other on the student council; Mizuki was the council's Vice-President while Sho served as Secretary. During this time, Sho had become strongly attracted to Mizuki, though Mizuki was unaware of this and harboured romantic feelings toward the student council President, Agito Makishima. Before X-Day When Sho and Tetsuro accidentally discovered the Guyver unit and became targets of the sinister Cronos organization, Mizuki remained oblivious to the pair's struggles for a time. While Sho and Tetsuro had disappeared from school on occasion, they made up excuses to protect Mizuki from the horrific truth that they were being threatened by monsters in human form. Mizuki would soon discover the truth when she was abducted by a Zoanoid and both Guyvers I and III came to her rescue. After her kidnapping, Mizuki spent some time in hospital to recover from the shock. Tetsuro tried to convince her that the creature she had seen hadn't been real, that it was just an actor in a suit and that she had wandered into a movie shoot. Mizuki didn't believe this story and continued pressuring her brother to tell her the truth, but in the days to come she would become irrevocably involved in the struggle against Cronos as the organization once again targeted her and Tetsuro in order to use them as bait for Sho. Some time after the fall of their Japan branch, Cronos kidnapped Mizuki and Tetsuro as well as Sho's father Fumio. They were taken to Relic's Point, Cronos' primary research facility located beneath Mount Minakami, where they witnessed how Cronos developed their Zoanoid soldiers. Finally, Tetsuro admitted the truth to Mizuki who was deeply shocked and distraught to find out that Sho had been fighting to protect her all this time. Fortunately, she would not remain a prisoner for long as Sho and Agito later broke into Relic's Point and rescued her, Tetsuro and Fumio. While the Segawa siblings were taken to Yohei Onuma's cabin in the woods for their safety, Fumio was recaptured by the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five. While Sho and Agito would return to Relic's Point to save Fumio, Mizuki remained at the cabin where she befriended Yohei's granddaughter Shizu. Having discovered that Agito was also a Guyver and learning that Shizu and her family had served the Makishimas, she asked her about her life with Agito, hinting toward some possible jealousy. Shizu told Mizuki about how she had been a part of Agito's life since childhood and how she had completely dedicated herself to serving Agito in all things. This deeply hurt Mizuki as she felt she didn't really know Agito at all and couldn't possibly compare herself to Shizu's single-minded devotion to him. Later, Mizuki would learn that Sho had killed his own father after Fumio had been turned into a Zoanoid by Dr. Barcas. Her despair would deepen after this as Masaki Murakami revealed what he knew about Cronos and also the origins of the human race, explaining how mankind had been engineered by an ancient alien power as the basic model for a new breed of biological weapon. Unable to accept the idea that all life on Earth had been created as part of some alien experiment, Mizuki ran away from the group, fleeing into the forest. Sho went after her to try and calm her down and bring her back, but the trauma he had suffered as a result of killing his father had left him unable to bio-boost, leaving him and Mizuki defenceless against Cronos. Sure enough, a group of Zoanoids found them and almost captured them, but the two were saved by the timely arrival of Guyver-III. However, this was not Agito but was, in fact, the Lost Number known as Aptom, who had only saved Sho so he could have the pleasure of killing him himself. Aptom tormented Sho by forcing him to relive the repressed memory of slaughtering his father, then proceeded to morph into Enzyme II, the Zoanoid that Fumio that been turned into. Holding Mizuki hostage, Aptom repeatedly slashed Mizuki's clothing, threatening to tear her apart unless Sho could transform into the Guyver. This sadistic tactic succeeded and Sho was able to reactivate his armour, freeing Mizuki from Aptom's clutches and defeating the twisted mutant in battle, seemingly killing him. Having seen the lengths Sho had gone to to protect her and the pain he had endured to do it, Mizuki came to realise how Sho must have felt about her all this time and realised she felt the same way about him. Mizuki hadn't been harmed by Aptom, though her clothes had been shredded, so Sho offered her his shirt until they could reunite with their friends. With the group's campsite devastated after an attack by Richard Guyot, their status was left unknown, so Sho and Mizuki decided to head for a populated area in the hopes that Cronos wouldn't risk attacking them with so many witnesses around. They arrived in the village of Takeshiro which seemed to be rather peaceful, but Mizuki and Sho were horrified to discover that all of the townspeople had been turned into Zoanoids and had been enthralled by Dr. Barcas. The townsfolk transformed and attacked Sho and Mizuki, but because they weren't in control of their actions Sho was hesitant to fight back. Soon, Mizuki and Sho were surrounded, but were saved by the timely arrival of Agito. Unlike Sho, Agito had no qualms about killing the Zoanoid villagers and slaughtered them all, arguing to Sho afterwards that the villagers were beyond saving and so he had granted them a quick, painless death. Seeing this side to Agito caused Mizuki to re-evaluate her feelings towards him and she no longer held any kind of romantic interest in him. After the Takeshiro incident, Sho and Mizuki accompanied Agito through a secret tunnel that led into the lower-most level of Relic's Point. Here, a group of rebellious Cronos scientists, led by Dr. Odagiri, were harbouring Agito and the others. Mizuki was relieved to be reunited with her brother, but was also saddened to learn that Murakami was dying. Murakami had previously been experimented on by Cronos and had become the prototype for Commander Guyot's Zoalord form, but because the optimization hadn't been finalised, Murakami's lifespan had been drastically cut short and another transformation into his battle-form would likely kill him. No longer content with standing by while her friends struggled, Mizuki decided to do whatever she could to help Sho and Murakami, even if all she could do was offer emotional support or perform menial tasks for Odagiri and his staff. During the group's time hiding in Cronos' midst, Relic's Point fell into chaos as Cronos' founder Archanfel arrived to deal with the treacherous Guyot and Aptom had begun hunting the members of the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five. Between these two battles, the base was significantly damaged, but would collapse entirely when Odagiri's group and the Guyvers managed to awaken the dormant Creator bio-ship beneath the base and launch it. As the ship emerged from the exploding Mount Minakami, Guyot appeared with a device that was capable of shutting down an active Guyver and separating the armour from its host. Though Guyot succeeded in killing Murakami during this battle, the Unit Remover was destroyed and Guyot was killed when Archanfel reappeared following his apparent demise inside a quasi-black hole that Guyot had created. Backed up by all of the remaining Zoalords, Archanfel attacked the Creator ship and destroyed it. Before the ship was obliterated, however, Sho - who was interfaced with the vessel at the time - willed the ship into sending his friends to safety, teleporting them away before he and the ship were vaporised by Archanfel's psionic blast. Mizuki, Tetsuro, the Onumas and Odagiri's staff survived the destruction of the bio-ship and split up to avoid capture. Shortly after the fall of Relic's Point, Cronos initiated their plan to take over the world by activating all of their Zoanoid sleeper agents around the globe simultaneously. Following a brief but bloody conflict, the governments of Earth surrendered and Cronos rose to power as the world's sole governing body. Post X-Day One year following Cronos' rise to power, the Segawas and Onumas had returned to Narisawa, though could not return to their former homes since they were under Cronos surveillance. They were provided shelter by Natsuki Taga, a friend of the Segawa siblings from their high school, who regarded Cronos' new order with contempt. Though safe under Natsuki's roof, the group's situation appeared hopeless; Shizu could not come to terms with Agito's apparent death and had suffered a psychological breakdown while Tetsuro and Yohei had begun giving in to despair. While Mizuki had believed that Sho survived the destruction of the Creator ship, spending an entire year waiting for his return had taken its toll and she too began to lose hope. In a moment of desperation, she fled from Natsuki's house and returned to her old neighbourhood, wanting to see her parents again. Arriving outside her house, she noticed that a pair of teru-teru bozu dolls hanging over the front door with hers and Tetsuro's faces drawn on them. Mizuki took this to mean that her parents were holding on to the hope that she and Tetsuro were safe and would be reunited one day. Realising she was making a potentially fatal mistake, Mizuki left the house to go back to Natsuki's. She then made a teru-teru bozu for Sho and hung it from the window, refusing to give up hope. Days later, Mizuki's prayers would be answered as both Sho and Agito would reappear in Tokyo during a battle between the renegade Aptom and the over-optimized ZX-Tole. Agito lacked the power to overcome Neo ZX-Tole's new abilities and Aptom had lost most of his body in the battle, but when Sho reappeared in response to Mizuki's cries, he arrived inside a massive chrysalis and emerged as the Guyver Gigantic, an advanced bioboosted armour that Sho had crafted himself through sheer force of will while his consciousness resided inside a fragment of the Creator ship. Upon emerging from the chrysalis, Sho used the awesome power of the Gigantic to stop ZX-Tole's Final Blaster Tempest from annihilating Tokyo and destroying the crazed Zoanoid once and for all. Sho then emerged from his new armour and Mizuki tearfully embraced him, her hope renewed. Since Sho's return, Mizuki has become one of several members of a group of Japanese citizens that resent Cronos' world order. Though not a fighter, she has consistently shown support for Sho and his efforts in undermining Cronos' rule. She even played a considerable role in convincing Aptom to join the resistance against Cronos, forgiving him for his past transgressions and helping him to realise the futility of his desire for revenge against Sho, showing him that his power could be better used to protect others from suffering the same hardships he endured while working for Cronos. Personality Mizuki was very much a typical high-school girl prior to the conflict between the Guyvers and Cronos. She was a cheerful girl for the most part, though she also had a somewhat bossy side. She initially had a crush on Agito Makishima and was ignorant of Sho's feelings towards her, viewing him only as her childhood friend and goofy neighbour. Over time, after witnessing the horrors that Cronos have caused and Sho's struggles against them, she has grown to appreciate him much more and reciprocates his feelings. Throughout the series, Mizuki comes off as a 'damsel in distress'. She struggles to accept the revelation that mankind was engineered by aliens as biological weapons, almost suffering a mental breakdown. Her life is repeatedly in danger and there is little she can do about the harsh situations she finds herself in other than cry and hope for others to save her. Over time, Mizuki's resolve has strengthened and, while she is not a fighter, she supports her friends emotionally and fiercely holds on to hope that one day she and her friends will escape the shadow of Cronos and resume normal lives. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Non-Action Category:Supporters Category:Damsels Category:Teenagers Category:Optimists Category:Poor Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Successful Category:Honorable